The invention relates to a marching baton and more specifically to one having two display flags that can be alternately displayed while the other is stored within the baton.
In the past marching groups and drill teams such as found in high schools have utilized flags mounted on poles in their performances. These prior art flags do not incorporate structure in their poles for storing the unfurled flag nor do they have multiple flags attached to their pole structure.
It is an object of the invention or provide a novel multi-flag marching baton that has structure for alternately storing one flag while displaying a second flag.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel multi-flag marching baton that effectively eliminates the need for a second flag and supporting structure therefore.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel multi-flag marching baton that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel multi-flag marching baton that is formed of lightweight material and which is easy to use in making precision drill team movements.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel multi-flag marching baton that will enable one piece of auxillary corps equipment to function in multiple configurations.